


Knitting a warm scarf with you

by Cheesysquid



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, I hope this will cheer you up, Sweet, Wholesome, teaching V how to knit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesysquid/pseuds/Cheesysquid
Summary: Takes place in the context of “Blooming lilies”, Lucy (or you) tries to teach V how to knit in this little ficlet.Please note that this is a stand alone ficlet and isn't canon to the story line of "Blooming lilies".





	Knitting a warm scarf with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift dedicated to @ghostofarose / @dhalia111 on tumblr, I hope this little ficlet will bring a smile to your face :) I also hope that reading this fic will cheer you up on a gloomy day, dear readers <3

Colorful spools of yarn were placed in a small wooden basket, atop a wooden coffee table in the dimly lit library. Droplets of water trickled down the window in a zigzag pattern as the heavens blessed the earth below with an early autumn rain. The library was quiet, save for the soothing ambience of the light shower outside the castle, and the crackling sound of the fireplace. Two people sat side by side on the couch, with one of them locking their eyes onto the other. V happened to find the fair-haired maiden in the library on that rainy evening, performing a task that she called knitting. The tactician had heard about such an activity before, but he never got the time nor interests to pick up the hobby. That was the case until she had beckoned for him to come and sit with her, before introducing him to the arts of knitting. It must have been the inquisitive look on his face, as in the next instant she was offering to show him how to command the needles to craft anything at will.

“Have you ever knitted before? Would you like to learn? It would be my pleasure to teach you.”

She suggested the idea to him with an expectant smile, and there was so much warmth and enthusiasm in her amber eyes that his heart melted at the sight. He found it difficult to resist such a gaze, and that’s how he was here, sitting next to her and watching her knit with ease. The movements of her hand were fluid as the flow of a stream, and he could not help but feel entranced. “You are very good at this.” he complimented her in a soft murmur, and in the dim, warm light of the library, he saw a hint of pink dust her cheeks. Lucy paused her task for a moment and shot her host a bashful smile, before locking her amber gaze back to the needles in her hands and resuming knitting.

“Thank you for your kind words, but I am nowhere near being an expert at the craft yet. My mother taught me how to knit, and it has become a hobby of mine ever since.” the fair-haired maiden answered with a fond smile, and V felt his affections for her blossom ten fold at her humble words. He loved that about her, how she was always so modest when it came to her abilities. The white haired man tried to focus on the way she willed the needles to shape the little garment, and yet his eyes would wander to instead gaze at her. A small smile blossomed on his face as he continued to lock his eyes on her. She was the apple of his eye, and even more so when she had such a focused look on her face. Everything she did captivated him, and yet she had not a clue. V was pulled out of his little reverie the moment he heard her voice softly call his name, and he blinked owlishly at her as she held the needles towards him with a smile.

“Have a try, V, I’m certain you will do great.” she suggested in an encouraging tone, and the young tactician felt his mind reach a blank point. Her instructions did not reach his ears, given how he dedicated his attention to admiring her instead. Shooting his fair-haired guest an awkward smile, V accepted the needles and the little work in progress from her. His mind scrambled to recall any bit of instruction from her as he locked his eyes onto the needles in his hands, and having her gaze on him certainly did not help with his nerves. “Why can’t the needles just move by themselves and make something.” he muttered under his breath, causing the fair-haired maiden to quirk an eyebrow at his demeanor. Before he knew it, the white haired tactician was already mumbling a series of intelligible words under his breath. A contemplative stare became evident on his face, and being so lost in thought, he did not notice the flabbergasted look that Lucy was giving him.

"If I move this needle this way, followed by the other needle.... by how much would I be able to reduce the risk of making a mistake..." he mumbled in an absentminded manner, still staring at the pair of needles in his arms as if doing so would make them move by themselves. V snapped out of his trance when he felt her hands on his, and his eyes widened at the contact. Turning his head, the fair-haired young man noticed that there was again that bashful smile on her face, and the gentle gaze that she gave him made him forget how to breath for a fleeting moment. Her hands were so warm, and he secretly wished he could lace his fingers with hers at that moment.

“Here, please allow me to help you…”

And with that she began showing him how to control the needles, moving his hand with hers in a gentle yet firm grasp. Her heart was racing within her chest, her cheeks were flushed a shade of scarlet while her amber eyes stayed locked on their hands. Her hands were much smaller compared to his, and the corners of her lips quirked up into a small smile at the image. Now and then she would sneak a glance at him, and her blush darkened every time she did. Jade eyes downcast in a focused gaze and snowy locks hung like a beautiful curtain, he looked even more beautiful in the warm, dim light of the library. Their eyes met now and then, causing her to shyly tear her gaze away from him before continuing to teach him the art of knitting. The proximity did not help her either, as butterflies fluttered about in her stomach without rest.

It wasn’t until a while later that the white-haired tactician managed to successfully knit an item with her assistance. Their combined efforts resulted in a warm white scarf with a few loose strands of yarn here and there. Flawed as it was, V could not help but find the piece of clothing endearing, for he had created it together with her. It then dawned on him that he did not know what to do with the finished product of their little knitting lesson. The selfish part of him wished to keep the scarf for himself, while a more rational part of his mind told him to ask her whether the scarf was for someone else. He could not help but frown at the idea of her knitting for someone else that wasn’t him, despite how irrational his feelings might have been at that moment. Out of the corner of his eye, V noticed that the amber-eyed maiden was twirling a lock of hair as she gazed at him with a shy look. The blush on her face was also more evident than before, and she seemed to be contemplating about telling him something. Her change in demeanor did not go unnoticed by him, however, and the tattooed young man tilted his head to the side to regard her with curiosity.

“Is there something wrong, Lucy? ” he asked her with a smile, and Lucy felt her heart skip a beat with how soft his gaze was. She mimicked his gesture, albeit in a rather timid manner, before voicing the little idea that she had in her head.

“Actually, I would like you to keep this scarf. It had been getting rather chilly as of late, and… I would like to repay your generosity with this little gift. I apologize that I could not give you something more wonderful…”

Her words caught the young tactician completely off guard, and V could not help but shot the fair-haired maiden an astonished look. It was rarely the case that someone would offer him anything, let alone a little gift and especially kindness. She was far too kind, and he struggled to search for words in his mind that can express his gratitude for her thoughtfulness. Never would V expect to stutter before another person, and yet here he was, completely tongue-tied because of her. With his gaze downcast in a sheepish manner, he let out a little chuckle before locking his eyes on her again. The tattooed man felt his heart melt with how she was looking at him with a pair of doe eyes, and he cleared his throat before voicing his appreciation for her thoughtfulness.

“Words simply can not express my gratitude, dear Lucy. I thank you from the bottom of my heart, and please rest assured that nothing else will come close to how much your gift means to me.”

A cheerful smile bloomed on her face as Lucy felt relief washed over her. V had treated her with the utmost respect and showered her with generosity that she longed to return the gesture to the best of her ability. It was quite a struggle for her to think of a means to show her gratitude for his hospitality, and seeing how much he adored her little gift filled her heart with joy. The tactician’s gaze softened as he saw how happy his companion was. A thought appeared in his mind then, prompting him to gently place the white scarf down next to him on the couch. He then reached for her hand gently, and voiced his request to her in a warm and soft voice that was barely above a whisper.

“Please pardon my selfish request, but… may we spend just a little more time together? I do not wish to retire for the day just yet..”

Lucy felt her heart skip a beat at how soft his gaze was, and she swore that gentle smile of his would be her downfall. While she might have frowned at the idea of holding hands before, the fair-haired maiden was slowly becoming rather fond of the feeling of having his hand on hers. Shooting her host a smile, she nodded her head in agreement, earning herself a warm “thank you” from the man with snowy locks. The two of them lingered for yet another while in the library, surrounded by the comforting sound of the rain and the warmth from the fireplace. Something beautiful was starting to blossom between Lucy and V as the seasons changed, for they were becoming more than just two strangers learning to live under the same roof.

**Author's Note:**

> In other words, local tactician does not know how to knit but tries his best.  



End file.
